leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blurghblah/LVDP Item Rework Suggestion
Question What makes a champion an AD caster? Many people have varying definitions of what makes one, but "the characteristic" they must possess in order to truly be one, is the fact that they rely on their abilities more for damage, rather than their auto attacks. Overview & Reasoning : Note: This is a long reasoning; if you just want to see the suggestion, scroll down) League of Legends has several Champions that have the unique role of being an AD Caster; , , , and are all AD casters. What do they all have in common? High burst, fairly low defensive properties, and bonus damage scaling. One may classify them as "AD Caster Assassins". However, Riot doesn't have much items to compliment these Champions, and people have been always asking for an AD Caster oriented item, ever since came out. When they reworked , they wanted to increase the power of AD casters alike, but unintendedly increased the power of bruiser-types more ( , , , etc.) Due to conflicting issues with the reworked Black Cleaver and the Van Damm Pillager, they temporarily disabled the Pillager for future rework, which has yet to be reworked for months now. The original intention for Lord Van Damm's Pillager, was to increase the power of the "AD Caster Assassins", like Talon, but they soon realized it was more beneficial to bruisers. If they had kept the item intact with the now reworked Black Cleaver, the current meta would shift back into the "Bruiser-era" I have a suggestion for the possible rework of Lord Van Damm's Pillager. +15% spell vamp :}} Your attacks deal up to 60% of your Attack Damage to units around your target as physical damage (185 range) decaying down to 20% near the edge (385 range) |active = :}} Deals up to 100% of your Attack Damage to units around you as physical damage, decaying down to 60% near the edge (10 second cooldown, 400 range) |buy = 3100g (325g) |sell = 2170g |menu = Attack > Damage Magic > Cooldown Reduction }} Lord Van Damm's Pillager is a legendary item in League of Legends. ;Recipe * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * Analysis I kept the original properties which made the item popular, and ditched the health and armor penetration. I ditched the health because I really just wanted to focus on the AD caster assassins, and I ditched the armor penetration because I found that stacking penetration items can be very overpowered. I wanted to keep in mind the focus group I was intending this item to be for, by recognizing the amount of burst they must have and need. Adding Tiamat to the recipe compliments them as the active, if timed correctly with your auto attack, can add to the burst potential. Also, what compliments "pillaging" more by being able to cleave multiple enemies? To those that may comment that this item may further empower bruisers, note that bruisers thrive off of having both offense and defense, by introducing this item, it will make bruiser players think twice on why they should take this item over more defense. If you've realized, I've taken away the health regen, mostly because the amount of sustain you're getting already by having Spell Vamp. Even though 15% doesn't seem much, I noticed you can stack it with life steal and I just didn't want THAT much sustain. TL;DR: Armor penetration OP, health is for bruisers, This item is meant for burst casters. Conclusion Thank you for taking the time to read this, and have a wonderful day. Also, obligatory "RIOT PLS". Did you like the Suggestion? Yes No Possibly, (post comment for feedback) Category:Blog posts